Highschool DXD: Souls Reborn
by MinishWriter
Summary: THIS STORY CONTAINS OC'S( ORIGINAL CHARACTERS)! IF U DONT LIKE STORIES WITH OC'S, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! If you want to stay for the story, enjoy and watch as the story unravels. Also, Titanfall007 will do different titles than mine on his account.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginning

By: MinishWriter

Co-Writer: TitanFall

Highschool DxD: Souls Reborn

Now I'll tell you that legend that went down in history. A history that no one from outside the supernatural will ever know. There are 3 boys showing up at the school, there was one on the left as he was 5'11ft and had brown hair with green emerald eyes. His name was Chaya Akatsuki. He was slightly leaner than the two with a defined body. His body shouted that he was athletic and did his daily workouts. He was wearing the traditional Kuoh blazer and his jacket was around his waist. His shirt was black He was walking with his book bag to his right side. On the right, he was 5'8ft with black hair and dark hazel eyes. He had straight black hair with part of his hair on the top bleached blonde. His name Shin Guonan was wearing the traditional Kuoh blazer with his jacket unzipped. He showed off his Uchiha symbol shirt. Shin had a well-toned figure and was a bit bigger in muscle mass than Chaya. However, that didn't mean he held onto his athletic body. Finally, in the middle was Daimaru Akatsuki. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He stood at a height of 6ft taller than Chaya and Shin by a long shot.

The three were walking towards Kuoh, the new school the three transferred to. Actually, Shin has been there for a while as he moved before Chaya and Daimaru transferred. However, Shin went to a different school until he decided to transfer with Chaya and Daimaru to Kuoh. Chaya and Daimaru were walking towards the school as it was their first time there. Shin moved near Kuoh for his own reasonings due to "family" reasons. Chaya and Daimaru moved for their family as well, but more different reasoning. However, Shin and Chaya have been childhood friends ever since they could remember.

Shin, Chaya, and Daimaru walked into the gates as they got stares. They immediately were crowded by the students. They were asking them to join their clubs, the girls were asking them if they had boyfriends. Charlie was a bit taken back by this as he never had this type of confrontation with people before. Shin stepped up with Daimaru had a sweat drop appear on his head, "Okay guys! Easy! Easy! We just transferred here!" Shin tried to calm everyone down.

They calmed down with them asking a ton of question until two people came to break up the crowd, "Alright everyone! Head to classes they will be starting soon! Are you three Shin Guonan, Chaya Takatsuki, Daimaru Akatsuki?" A girl with red crimson hair and blue eyes came walking up. She was wearing the traditional Kuoh female blazer. She had a very large and respectful D cup size breasts. She stood at the same height as Shin at 5'8ft. She had an hourglass-like figure with. Her hair went down to her thighs with loose bangs on her face. She also had an ahoge which is a single hair strand that sticks out of her head.

The girl next to her smiled with her black hair and violet eyes. She had a voluptuous figure with an hourglass-like figure. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She stood there as she looked at Chaya. She looked him dead in the eyes, it was something about Chaya that piqued her interest. Chaya looked at Akeno at the same time. Chaya turned his glace elsewhere ignoring Akeno looking at him.

"Yeah, that's that us, I'm Shina and this is Chaya and Daimaru". Shin said while pointing to Chaya and then Daimaru. Chaya gave a small smile while Daimaru stuck his hand out to shake hands. Shin did the same while Chaya was a bit uneasy about it but reluctantly agreed as he stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you boys, I am Rias Gremory and this is my good friend Akeno Himejima". Rias and Akeno returned the kind gesture while they shook their hands back. "Now, if I remember correctly, Chaya and Shin you two are both 18 with Shin being a bit older. So, that makes you two both third years like us. We can show you around, Daimaru I will have my friend Koneko show you around, she is a first-year".

A girl with golden eyes, short white hair, with a hair barrette. She spoke in a monotone voice, "Alright goldilocks follow me". Koneko started walking away. Daimaru slumped his shoulders and walked off trailing behind her.

Rias had a sweat drop appear on her head, "Yeah, Koneko tends to be like that. Don't be surprised if she comes up with nicknames for you two. Anyways, please follow us to our classes".

"Wait, what is our schedule?" Shin asked.

"It's like mine and Akeno's classes". Rias smiles.

"Why?" Shin asked.

"Well, you applied and joined late. The easiest way to add you guys in was to put you in with us. We figured that being in our classes would make it easier for you guys". Rias smiled.

"What is our first class?" Chaya spoke for the first time.

"Wow, the devil can speak". Akeno spoke up giggling.

"He doesn't talk too much, a bit of a shit past". Shin shrugged his shoulders.

"I see that saddening, I hope this is a new start for you". Rias and the others walk off to their first class.

**Class Time Skip Gym Class **

"Alright everyone since we have two new students I will introduce myself. I am Mr. Piccolo!" Mr. Piccolo had green hair with brown eyes. He stood at a height of 6 '4 wearing a white T-Shirt and gray sweatpants, "Today I will be teaching you to DODGE!" Mr. Piccolo threw a dodgeball at a random male student getting a nut shot.

"Actually we will be learning kendo, and I will be your teacher". A boy with blonde hair and dark navy blue eyes, "Now, who will like to go first". Kiba smiled.

Shin stood up smiling, "I will challenge ya! I've trained in hand to hand and sword styles!" Shin stood up grabbing a bokken from Kiba.

Shin got into the ring and into a stance. He placed his sword in a ready stance. Kiba got into a first class stance as he charged Shin. Shin charged forward as their bokkens clash making a wood on wood sound. The two trades blow as they parried attacks off of one another. They kept swinging as Shin got an opening and went for it. He hit the side on Kiba causing him to back up. This got a notice from Akeno and Rias from this.

Kiba went for an attack and faked it causing Shin to flinch. Kiba went for Shin's chest, but Shin did a quick backflip. Shin swept his foot tripping Kiba on the ground. Shin pointed his sword at Kiba looked up shocked. Kiba shooks his head smiling, "I give". Kiba was offered Shin's hand as he got up. The two bowed as Piccolo smiled, "He has learned the art of dodging! NOW DODGE!" Piccolo threw another dodgeball at the same kid hitting him in the nuts again. "Pathetic, now you're going to say. Why I did this!"

"Why do you do this!" The kid cried.

"Just like I said". Piccolo smiled, "Thank you Kiba, does anyone know hand to hand?" Piccolo asked.

"Mr. Piccolo, why are we doing this again?" Rias asks.

"This is gym class! WHERE YOU LEARN HOW TO DODGE!" Mr. Piccolo threw another dodgeball at the kid hitting him dead in the nutsack again.

Then a boy large muscles stood up, he had blonde hair and brown eyes. He smiled laughing and boasting about himself, "I will do it! I want that little bastard up here to fight!"

"Thank you Sharpener! Hey you! Chaya get up here!" Piccolo calls Chaya up.

Chaya sighs while Shin whispers in his ear, "Don't kill him, just show him what you're made of.''

"Got it". Chaya nods his head.

Chaya walks up as Sharpener was clearly taller than Chaya. Sharpener was 6'3 while Chaya was 5'11. The two got into a fighting stance Sharpener was in a brawler stance. Chaya took the stance from the turtle hermit school stance. Sharpener went for various left and right hooks. Many were also cheap shots aiming for Chaya's nose. Rias and Akeno watched as Chaya effortlessly dodged his attacks. Chaya swept his foot to trip Sharpener. Before he hit the ground Chaya scrunched his body up pulling his legs to his chest. Chaya shot them forward sending Sharpener into the air and out of the ring. He ended up landing ten feet away from the ring.

Chaya stood up feeling good about himself until he turned his head to look at Shin. Shin facepalmed signaling that Chaya over did it. Chaya blushed and shrugged his shoulders, "I just got strong legs". Chaya rubbed the back of his head. Shin offers a small high five to Chaya. Chaya shyly does the high five. Rias looked at Shin confused as she didn't sense any demonic or angelic power from Shin. Daimaru had a Fallen Angel aura and Chaya gave off a powerful yet calm demonic aura. Shin and Chaya continue their day with their classes with Rias and Akeno.

**Meanwhile with Daimaru's class **

Daimaru was heading to gym class with Koneko. He walked in with their gym class. Their teacher was also Mr. Piccolo, "Alright maggots let's get down to business to defeat… the Huns"**(Disney movie from Mulan). **

"Now your just making a rip off of Mulan". A random kid responded.

"DODGE!" Piccolo threw a dodge ball at the kids face knocking him out, "Anyways this class is going to be on".

"Now your about to say DODGE!" Daimaru threw the dodge ball at the teacher sending him flying.

"DODGE! WHAT!" Mr. Piccolo was hit in the face as he was sent flying.

Koneko stood there with a bland face, but she knew something wasn't right with Daimaru. Daimaru laughed as he stood up, Koneko looked at him, "What the hell was that goldilocks?" Koneko asked.

"NEXT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY! THIS MUST BE THE WORK OF AN ENEMY STAND!" Daimaru made a random pose as he stood up straight. He placed his right hand over his eyes and his left hand stretched out.

Koneko deadpanned, she punched him in the balls knocking him out. She grabbed his foot and dragged him to the ORC to meet with Rias and Akeno after school, "Stupid weebs". Koneko shook her head in disappointment.

**After School **

Chaya and Shin were packing up for the end of the day. They wanted to leave as soon as they could, but then Rias stops them. The kids in their math class turn their heads towards them. "Shin, Chaya, I want you two to join me in the Occult Research Club? What do you say? Do you want to join?" Rias put her hands on her hips smiling. Akeno stood next to Rias with her hands together in front of her as she held her bookbag.

Chaya was a little nervous about the idea of joining. Shin was a little edgy about it too, Uhhh Rias, we are really grateful for the invitation. However, we respectfully decline". Shin smiles walking past Rias with Chaya looking at Akeno as they walk out giving her a small smile and a wave.

Rias stood there thinking for a second, "Did I just get rejected?" Rias stood there blinking looking at the door they exited through.

"I believe so president". Akeno was pretty shocked as she put her hand on her mouth. Then the kids in the room began bantering on how Rias the queen of the school was rejected.

Rias sighed, "Well, we got their other friend kidnapped… I don't think that's going to be a good thing".

"Well, Koneko certainly played her part well". Akeno giggled.

A few minutes pass as Chaya and Shin walk outside at the entrance, but Chaya stops Shin, "Shin... I overhead that girl Koneko kidnapped Daimaru and has him in their club room".

"SON OF A BITCH!" Shin shouted as the two ran off towards the club room.

**ORC Room **

The two scramble around looking for the ORC as they look around, Shin looks up to find Rias staring down at them from a window. "How are you guys doing down there? Looking for their guy?" Rias moves as Daimaru pops his head out the window.

"GUYS GET UP HERE THIS PLACE IS GREAT THEY GOT FOOD! A SHOWER! TV! A LOT OF OTHER STUFF!" Daimaru was smiling as he went back inside.

Chaya facepalmed, Shin was about to beat the shit out of Daimaru, "We will be up there in a bit". The two began to make their way inside. They were met up with Yuuto Kiba, Koneko, Akeno escorting them.

As they made their way inside, Shin put his hand to the side as if he was holding an invisible scabbard on his left hip. Chaya noticed as he blinked and his eyes had a red glow to his eyes with black slits in the middle. The two began leaking magical energy causing Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba to be on edge. They were a lot stronger than they thought they were.

Daimaru felt the energy being poured out by Shin and Chaya. Daimaru began leaking his magical energy out as well. Danny made sure to start breathing at a pace he can use his abilities if needed be. Rias was on edge as she felt the power, Chaya was strong even though he seemed shy. Shin was definitely human, but he manifested a partially awakened sacred gear.. Daimaru was also showing his true powers showing that he was a Fallen Angel.

The doors open with Shin and Chaya ready to jump when ready. Daimaru then jumped, "TIME FOR MY ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE!... RUN AWAY!" Daimaru bolted for the door, but Chaya grabbed him by the face and slammed him into the ground, "OWOWOWOWOWOO! What the hell!" Diamaru got back up after Chaya removed his hand from his mouth.

"Shut up and be serious about this Daimaru. We aren't dealing with normal devils here". Chaya looked at the Gremory peerage.

Rias sighs, "Alright geez, calm down we aren't here to start a fight". Rias looked at the three with a serious face.

"Then what's your reason?" Shin asked.

"YOU WERE GOING TO ASK IF SHE HAD A STAND!" Daimaru pointed.

"Shut up". Chaya slams his fist into the side of Daimaru's ribs, "Stop acting like a weeb for once. You have no room to talk goldilocks". Chaya looked a the devils that were in front of him. Then Chaya noticed a giggling and smiling, coming from Akeno. Akeno had her hand over her mouth.

Shin sighed, "So, if that's not what you wanted what reason do you want us to join your 'club'?"

Rias sighed, "Alright well the reason is that we found out about your powers pretty early. My brother is Sirzechs Lucifer, and he is one of the Four Great Devil Kings. I am the king of this peerage, I was hoping to recruit you three into my peerage".

Chaya sighed as he thought about it, "No way we are doing that. We are going to leave ourselves out of your little shenanigans". Shin said before Chaya could speak up.

"Hey Shin can you hold up a second". Chaya spoke up.

"Chaya? Yeah what's up?" Shin asked looking at Chaya. Daimaru was silent with himself leaning on a wall using a hat to cover his face.

"Well, my mother told me about my devil heritage. I was thinking… well this might be a good opportunity to learn what my heritage is all about. Also, I want to try something new in the process". Chaya replied.

Shin nodded his head understanding when Chaya is serious about something, "Shin do you want to join?" Chaya asked.

Daimaru got off the wall and turned away, "RUN AWAY!" Daimaru ran off.

Chaya and Shin deadpan, "I'm assuming he wants no part in this". Chaya sighed.

"Well, Shin would you like to be part of my peerage cutie~?" Rias winks at Shin.

"Bitch I am adorable, besides I don't know yet. I want time to think about that. Thanks for the offer, let me sleep on it". Shin turned around and walked out of the ORC room with his hands in his pockets.

Chaya nodded his head understanding, Shin made sure to think things through like he did. Chaya turned his head and extended his hand out, "I will be in your care. I will do everything within my power to protect you and everyone in this peerage. This opportunity is something I know want for myself. I am typically not selfish, but I wanted to take the opportunity when it presented itself". Chaya smiled.

Rias smiled, "Welcome to Team Gremory, happy to have you along!" Rias chirped.

**A/N (TitanFall007): I hope you all enjoyed! This was made by me and Minishwriter! So, please make sure to check out his page as well. I decided to post this on my page as well. For those who are wondering why I am not posting as much. Well, that reason is that my father is taking a week off from work. I was helping out my friend as well. Posting chapters for stories will be random. I will try to do my best to post more chapters from other stories. Now, for people who are wondering why I am not doing the challenges you have requested. Well, I got other stories I want to do. I don't want to be greedy, but I am doing what I want. This makes me feel like I am doing what I want for myself. Granted I love doing stories and extra things for you guys. However, doing things I like help me stick to writing and trying to create more content for you guys! Anyways, please enjoy and I will see you all soon! TitanFall007 OUT! **

**A/N (Minish): This idea was my idea with the OC's. I don't care about going with the regular timeline. I prefer to do things my own way, with a twist. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you look forward to future chapters. Minish out.**


	2. Chapter 2

By: MinishWriter

Co-Writer: TitanFall

**Devil's Dilemma **

**The Next Day **

Chaya wakes up the next day and he finds the sun shining through his window. The rays of the sun beamed down on Chaya forcing him to wake from his slumber. "Chaya! Time to wake up! You will be late for school!" Chaya's mother called for him. Mrs. Akatsuki was walking up the stairs. Chaya's biological mother was Pyra Akatsuki. Pyra stood at the height of 5 '5, she had a regular motherly figure. She wore a blue house dress with a white apron on. Her hair was tied in a ponytail as it swayed with each step. Her eyes were fixated and determined to wake her sleeping sons from their slumber.

Chaya grudgingly sits up in bed. He looks around his room making sure everything was in place. He looked around as he saw a lump on his bed. He undid the covers to find a girl with dark black hair. She had her hair down in the nude. Chaya jumps out of bed as he falls out of his bed. He stands up to find himself in the nude. He looks to his right to find his PJ's neatly folded on the chair. "Chaya!? Are you alright!?" Prya yelled out.

"YEAH! I-I'M F-FINE!" Chaya didn't know what to say.

The girl that was sleeping sits up as she opens her violet orbs and yawns. She stretches her arms into the air as her breasts move along with her hands. Chaya stands up shocked, "What are you!" Chaya was cut off.

There was a flash of black as the figure jumped Chaya and tackled him to the ground. Chaya opened his eyes to find the girl staring at him, "A-Akeno is that you!" Chaya shouted.

"Looks like you guessed right!" Akeno smiled, "Now you're wondering why an attractive and naked young lady is on top of you in your room? Am I right?" Akeno giggles as she moves her pointer finger down his chest. She was moving her finger between the toned muscles he had.

"Uhhh, yeah". Chaya kept blushing as he didn't know what to do.

Soon the door opened as the two both turn their heads, "Hello Mrs. Akatsuki". Akeno sits up waving and smiling at her.

Pyra eyes were wide as she stood there. She was holding a spatula in her hand that dropped to the ground. "Chaya! Chaya! W-why do you have a girl naked! IN YOUR ROOM!" Pyra screamed.

"I-I uhhhh I don't know!" Chaya responded.

Daimaru comes running in, "Did I hear Chaya had a hot girl in bed!" Daimaru came to the door, "OH MY GOD!" Daimaru had his hands on his cheeks as he shouts, "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Daimaru screamed.

"Watch your language!" Pyra slams her fist over Daimaru's head sending him face-first into the ground. The impact left an indent in the ground.

"Chaya you woke up with Akeno!? I found this redhead in my room". Shin came walking in as Rias was naked and walking behind Shin. "I found this 'thing' in my room". Shin did a backward thumb point at Rias.

Rias took offense to that, "Hey! This 'THING!' Has a NAME!" Rias angered.

"Shin! What did I tell you about calling girls THINGS!" Pyra yells at Shin slapping him upside the head. "NOW TELL ME WHY THE HELL YOU GUYS ARE IN MY HOUSE!" Pyra yells at Rias and Akeno.

Akeno giggles, "I was giving Chaya here my first time". Akeno blushed as she held her hands on her cheeks.

Pyra's eyes went white as there was white in the background of her too. There were black cracks across her face and behind her head. She turned around as she held her head in shame, there were black vertical lines above her head. "Where I did go wrong! DID I RAISE MY BABIES WRONG!" Pyra was crying, "I only know one way to end this!" Pyra pulls a knife out of nowhere aiming it at her throat.

"MOM NO!" Chaya lunges forward as he takes the knife away. Chaya quickly threw his underwear and shorts on. "Mom! Quit it! This is all a misunderstanding." Chaya tried to calm his mother down.

Akeno giggled, "Mrs. Akatsuki I am just kidding". Akeno smiles sticking her tongue out.

"I swear if you raped me last night I'll deck you". Shin gave Rias a dirty look.

"With that attitude, I should have!" Rias had a tick mark on her head.

**A Couple of Hours Later **

Rias explains to Mrs. Akatsuki that Chaya has decided to become part of her peerage. Also, that Chaya took up four pawns in Rias's peerage. Then that she asked for Shin to join. Pyra rubbed her head, "Chaya, Rias, we need to talk about Chaya's heritage". Pyra looks at the two.

Chaya tilts his head, "What do you mean?" Chaya asks.

Pyra sighs, "Chaya… My last name is Akatsuki when I married your father. However, my maiden name was Bael. My sister was Venelana Bael who is now Venelana Gremory. '' Pyra looks at Rias.

Rias's eyes widen and Chaya's eyes widen, "You mean.. my mom had a sister! I didn't know that!" Rias was surprised.

"Why wasn't I told of this? How come my mom never said anything?" Rias asked.

"I told your mom not to say anything. You see… Chaya is the son of one of the previous demon generals. Touya Akatsuki! He was ranked number two general in the underworld". Pyra sighed.

Rias was shocked, "So, that means... Chaya is my... Cousin!".

"SWEET HOME ALABAMA!: Daimaru sings.

Pyra summons Diamond Spatula and slaps Daimaru in the back of the head, sending him flying. Daimaru shouted, "THIS…. MUST BE….. MY MOTHER'S…. STAND!"

"Stop being a goddamn weeb". Shin sighed.

"I don't get it". Rias replied.

"It's...Incest…". Shin was about to kill himself.

Rias was blushing as she backed up, "Okay, that… that's a no for me". Rias deadpanned, "Anyways, why did you keep yourselves in secret then?"

"Well, since my husband Touya died. He made a lot of enemies which many would want his offspring dead. I am strong, but not strong enough to take on two factions at once. So, fleeing to the human world was better than staying in the demon world. My husband opposed many of the devil's beliefs when it came to humans or other factions. He was a strong and kind-hearted devil, he was not well-liked by other devils". Pyra sighed as she had the memories of Touya flash through the head.

Rias smiled, "Well it's good to get to meet my other cousin then! Then getting to meet my aunt too! This is a great reunion!".

"Guys we need to get to school, we're going to be late'". Shin spoke up.

Rias smiled, "It's okay". Rias stuck her hand out placing a magic seal on Daimaru's and Shin's hand, "A temporary pass allowing you guys to teleport with us".Rias smiled.

The group got up and a red circle appeared beneath them. Pyra sighed, "Rias please make sure you take care of my boy. Shin it might be your best interest to join Rias. I think you will like it". Pyra smiled.

Shin sighed, "I'll think about it. Waking up to a nude woman in my bed doesn't appeal that much to me. ``

"Oh shut it, Shin! That's my nephew your talking about! Besides, I think this would be an eye-opener for you. You're always so uptight and serious, you never open up to anyone besides me and the boys". Pyra pointed the spatula at Shin.

Shin had shivers run up his spine as he sighed and grunted at his adopted mother's threats. Being part of Rias's peerage would help him grow stronger. Also, allowing him to be with Chaya and keeping a close eye on his friend, "Why are you so intended on me joining Rias?" Shin asked.

"Just think about it". Pyra smiled.

Shin sighed, "I will shadow Rias's peerage. I will think about it more". Shin walked off as Rias gave a slight nod at Pyra.

Pyra smiled, _"Anything for my nephew". _

**Couple of Days Later **

Shin has been shadowing Rias's peerage as Shin and Chaya have been attending after school at the ORC. Chaya ran multiple different pacts making new bonds with other people. Thankfully, he has some sense of magical control.

Today was the day that Rias wanted to awaken Chaya's sacred gear fully. "Listen here Chaya, to awaken one's sacred gears. You have to think where on your body you feel the strongest. You focus your magical power in that area. ``

Chaya squeezes his hands closed and flexed his muscles, he tried to feel where on his body he felt the strongest. He felt the power through his entire body, "I-I keep feeling it throughout my body. I am having a hard time pinpointing the location" Chaya said confused.

Rias was surprised, "Even I don't know that much about sacred gears".

Akeno spoke up, "Chaya try sending your magical power to your eyes. I remember your eyes turning crimson red when you and Shin walked to the ORC where Daimaru was **'captured'**.

Shin nodded his head, "Chaya remember how your feelings get the best of you. Your eyes always change to a crimson red. Give it a try".

Chaya steadies his breathing and closes his eyes. He focuses where his magic is running through his body. He then begins to focus his magic power flowing to his eyes, as he was focusing on his eyes, Chaya remembers Akeno pointing out his eyes. This discouraged Chaya thinking about his past experiences, _"is she even scared of me? Is anyone in the peerage afraid of me? I-I don't know what to do". _Chaya thought in his head.

Shin looked at Chaya as he saw him struggling and he seemed upset. Akeno looked at it Shin, "Shin, what's wrong with Chaya?" Akeno asked Shin worried.

Shin rubbed the back of his head as he pulled Rias and Akeno to the side, "Chaya keep trying, I gotta talk to Rias and Akeno real fast". The group went to the side.

**Meanwhile with Daimaru **

Daimaru was on the top of the school on the roof with another student. The student smiled, "Good you came as I asked of you earlier. I thank you". The boy had black hair and violet eyes.

"Okay, you asked me to come up here. What do you need?" Daimaru asked.

"Well that's the thing. It's not what I want, its what my leader wants". The boy walked to the side as a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs, and black goatee. The man then spoke, "let's make a deal kid".

**Back at the ORC **

"You see when Chaya was a young boy he awoken his sacred gear partially. When he got angry or showed his emotions too much. The sacred gear would awaken and change his eyes. This would scare parents, people, or other children. He was treated as an outcast and people have tried to kill him before. People just saw him as a monster trying to kill him". Shin looked back at Chaya with a frown on his face.

Rias smiled, "Don't worry Shin, Chaya will like it here. We accept everyone no matter how weird or odd a person's abilities are. You're still more than welcomed to join yourself too". Rias gave Shin a small smile a wink. Shin turned his head away from Rias annoyed that Rias was trying to flirt.

"I know how he exactly feels". Akeno expression change as she walks up to Chaya, "Chaya I want you to listen, and to listen to me well".

Chaya just stared at Akeno as she gave Chaya a small smile, "Your brother Shin told me about your past. It seems rough I know how it feels". Akeno places her hands on Chaya's cheek.

"What do you mean?" Chaya tries to turn his head towards Shin.

Akeno turns his head back at her, "Listen to me as I said, you need to understand. The names, your appearance, your actions, your shyness. This what makes you, you. What makes you stand out from the others. What makes you Chaya. I will never think of you or look at you any differently". Akeno smiles placing a small kiss on Chaya's forehead after she pulls him into a hug.

Chaya begins crying in Akeno's arms as he lets his magic flow through his body and mainly from his eyes. Chaya's eyes began to glow as a glow of crimson lights blinded everyone. Everyone covered their eyes from the light, while Chaya stared at the roof shocked at the events that have transpired.

When everyone removes their hands from their faces. They see Chaya standing there with crimson eyes with black slits as the irises with tears running down his face. Akeno stared deeply into Chaya's eyes as she saw the glow of small stars and galaxies with the color of emerald green in the iris. Rias looks at Chaya's power he was unleashing, he will be definitely helpful to her peerage. "I know that sacred gear its called Dragon Soul. The user's ability to manipulate fire using his magic. His abilities will do more or less damage depending on one's emotions. Chaya's sacred gear is one out of many Legendary Mythical Beasts Sacred Gears. Sacred gears on par with the Thirteen Longinus".

"How rare and strong is it?" Kiba asked.

Rias recalled her memories from the teachers from her maids, "There are many Mythical Beasts Sacred Gear. The one Chaya posses is rare, unique, and in the top three contenders of the strongest". Everyone was pretty quiet since they were shocked at the information they heard. No one knows how strong these sacred gears are.

"What are the other two?" Shin spoke up since his interest has been piqued.

Rias continued to explain,"The other two is the Fenikkusu Hai **(A/N: English Meaning Phoenix Lung)**, that ability with that Sacred Gear is called Time Stop. The other one is Yamata no Orochi **(A/N: English meaning, the fortress). **The power of this sacred gear depends on the wielder's will. The issue the powers aren't fully known. The user dies before unlocking the full power or is killed before mastering the Sacred Gear. However, the Fenikkusu Hai is unknown since the abilities are different for each user".

Akeno gives Chaya a mirror to look into. Chaya sees his red crimson eyes with black slits in the middle. Chaya still didn't like the way his eyes looked as he turned away from the mirror. He still doesn't like the way they looked. Akeno frowned as she watched Chaya look away from the mirror. She sensed a lot of displeasure and almost a hated feelings for his eyes. Same way feelings she has for hating her one side of herself.

Akeno placed her hands on Chaya's cheek and looked up at him leaning into ear, "Chaya don't hate your eyes. That is what makes you special, this is who you are. Accepting them will help you grow stronger and have more confidence". Akeno whispered in Chaya's ear.

Chaya rubbed the back of his head as he felt the whispering in his ear. Then Akeno said a last verse that he vaguely heard as she pulled away, _"I like your eyes… don't hate them". _Akeno went back to her normal posture smiling at everyone. Chaya stood there not knowing what to do or even say. So, he decided to stay quiet and enjoy the moment.

Shin sighed, "Geez this whole sacred gear thing is complicated. How would I know if I had one?"

Rias felt Shin's aura, "I sense something, but I can't put my finger on what it is. Its as if something is being held within, like your magic pathways are blocked by something".

Chaya squinted his eyes at Shin and found a weird symbol on his body. The symbol said 鬼シール **(A/N: Demon seal. This is how it is spelled out: ****Oni shīru****). **Chaya took out a piece of paper and wrote the symbols down.

Rias studied the symbol, "This seal on it resembles the Bael Clan and the Gremory Clan as well".

**With Daimaru **

Daimaru was walking back down to the first floor. Daimaru was thinking as he kept walking thinking about the deal. He kept walking until he turned the corner as he bumped into a person. She fell down as Daimaru quickly caught her from falling, "Yare Yare Daze".

"What did you say?" the girl asked. The girl had black hair and violet eyes. She had long silky black hair down to her hips.

"Don't worry about it, sorry for bumping into you. However, it was nice of you to fall in. What's your name?" Daimaru smiled.

The girl blushed and smiled back, "It's okay! My name is Yuuma Amano!".

**TitanFall007 A/N: Hope you enjoyed, Minish will be posting this on his side. Make sure to check him out. I will be working on A Broly's Fairy Tail later. See ya! TitanFall007 OUT! **

**Minish A/N: We will hopefully upload this once or twice a week depending on our situation. Keep in mind this was my idea. I asked Titanfall to help me because he's my friend and has equal knowledge in the anime like me. I hope you enjoy this series and if u want to help improve it, Leave a review and let us know what we should add. Minish out! peace! **


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed **

**In this chapter the confusion that has been bothering you will be cleared up sorry for the confusion.**

**On their way home from school**

Rias was walking with Akeno, Chaya, and Shin back to their home, "I don't understand… sounds like your parents were both pure devils. However, you have a sacred gear", Rias said confused.

"Well, I don't know what my father is". Chaya thought about it.

"Now that you mention it… I don't even know how my parents were". Shin thought about his birth parents.

"Well you have black and blonde hair, but that makes no sense". Rias said confused.

"Well actually, I dyed my hair blonde. My original hair color is silver and black". Shin removed the magical dye from his hair. Shin revealed he had black hair mostly on his head, with an area on his head where it was dyed blonde.

Rias was pretty shocked, "Well that's interesting, but even I don't know fully". They continued to walk further towards the Akatsuki's house.

Chaya walked in the house, "HEY MOM! WE'RE HOME!" Chaya scanned the surroundings for his mother. '

Pyra came walking out with a cooking apron on, "Oh Chaya, Shin Hi! Oh, Rias Akeno! How are you guys doing? Where is Daimaru?" Pyra asked.

"He had some business to take care of at school, I don't know what it was.'' Chaya responded, "Mom, we need to talk about some things". Chaya looked at Pyra.

"Oh boy..". Pyra went to the living room where everyone sat down.

"Okay first things first, I want to know what this is.'' Rias hands Pyra a sketch revealing the seal that was on Shin's chest.

Pyra was shocked that they were see the seal. Chaya spoke up, "When I unlocked my eyes, I saw the flow of magic. I also saw the seal that was placed on Shin's chest".

Pyra sighed as she exhaled, "Well that's pretty simple since I was the who placed the seal on Shin. I did it as a promise to Shin's birth mom".

"Wait you know who my mom was!" Shin shot up looking at Pyra.

"Calm down Shin, I can't tell you. I promised her not to tell you until you were ready. I cannot reveal anything until the time is right. Right now is not the time. I was very close to your mother as we were very good friends. She wanted you to try to live a normal life she wanted. However, I guess it was inevitable that you would want to find out".

"So… what do I do then?" Shin asked.

Pyra sighed, "I will remove the seal… but you should know that you are half devil. The reason I will not reveal your full name. Due to your safety as you are too weak to face the reality of the world".

"I see, but can I get this seal to be removed?" Shin asked.

Pyra nodded her head, "Your strong enough to handle it, but be very careful. You could end up killing yourself if your will wavers". Pyra walked over as Shin took his shirt off as Pyra. The room began to glow purple as the seal on Shin's chest began to glow.

Pyra places her hands on his seal, she began to say a few words and the seal began to shake and glow brighter. **Demon Sealing Break! **The seal broke as it slowly disintegrated into nothing. Pyra backed up as Shin flexed his body to feel for the difference. Shin thought back on his sword. His sword he somewhat manifested when Chaya and Shin went to ORC room.

Shin clenched his hands together as he felt his power grow. Shina felt stronger and decided to try his power out. He walked outside and focused. He focused on his hip as he felt his power strongest there. With a blinding flash of purple light, a sword appeared in Shin's hand. The sword had a purple hilt with white wrap on the handle. It had a red thread hanging off the hilt. The blade itself was katana shaped sword, "What power". Shin stared at his sword in awe.

Chaya and the others come walking out of the house, "You got any ideas what the sword name is?" Chaya asked.

Shin closed his eyes as he focused on his sword the sword spoke its name. Shin repeated what the sword said, "The name of the sword is… Tsukuyomi". Shin looked at his right arm as energy like armor appeared on his hand. It took up most of his forearm stopping at his elbow. Shin touched it and felt it, "It feels almost like armor".

Rias walked up flabbergasted, "That's the Yamata no Orochi".

Pyra sighed in relief, "Good thing that his body can handle its power".

Rias was shocked, "Most users ended up being destroyed due to its immense power". Rias looked at Shin with even more interest. Rias just has to have Shin on her peerage as well.

"I am glad I had it sealed away. Look at shin's arm, if the armor would have advanced past his elbow. The armor would have overtaken his entire body. Giving him the full body Deity Armor, if his will is strong, the armor would give him a huge boost in power. If it does take over his body, it begins to destroy his body from the inside. If he uses for too long it will drain his life force. Ultimately in the end killing him. I say if he used it right now I say he would have two minutes tops and then he is dead". Pyra looked at Shin worried, _"My dear friend… did I do the right thing". _Pyra thought of Shin's mother wondering if it was the right or wrong thing to do.

Chaya smiled, "Well sounds like we both got a power boost, lets keep this up. We can get stronger together! Helping Rias, we can work our way up in the devil society".

"Oh wait a second mom! You have to tell us about Chaya's heritage". Shin spoke up.

Pyra sighed, "Let's make it simple, the reason Chaya's father was so well known and hated. Due to him being a Demon General during the great war between the three factions. He was so strong and powerful foe, but he was hated because he was a half breed".

"So, then my dad was… a hybrid between devil and a human". Chaya said shocked.

"His name was Touya Akatsuki, since he was half human and half devil". Pyra went on.

"Then that makes me three fourth devil and one fourth human". Chaya looked at Pyra shocked.

"Your father came from a japanense family. So, he inherited the name Akatsuki. Since I married him, I changed my last name to Akatsuki due to tradition". Pyra smiled.

Rias smiled, "Well I am satisfied, but what about Daimaru?" Rias asked.

Pyra sighed even harder, "Daimaru is a different story, all I want to know. Where his stupid Jojo side comes from".

"Hey mom I have wings right?" Chaya looked at Pyra.

Pyra thought about it, "You should have wings. Just focus your magic on your back". Pyra focused on her back as wings formed from her back.

Chaya did what she asked, he focused his magic power in his back. He kept going, but nothing happened. Rias walked over and checked his back, "I don't see any areas where wings can appear" Rias was shocked.  
"Well… that was unexpected". Pyra was shocked.

Shin was off on the side doing his own thing, he focused his magic in his back. Like that as three pairs or devil wings appear on his back. Rias looks to her left to see Shin was three pairs of devil wings, "What the hell!" Rias was shocked.

**(TitanFall00 A/N: Saying this right now, Minish didn't want chaya to have wings. I don't know why, but I really hate it… I don't get why I hate it. I just hate. I understand his idea from dominant and recessive genes since I am a bio major. I like sticking to the lore of actual DxD lore and real life lore. I also really like Supernatural, the lore in there is pretty similar, but devils don't have wings. Now is Minish's say. One more thing, should fallen angels, devils, or angels be able to sense one another? Like know that person is a devil or not. You know what I mean… let me know what you guys think. **

**(Minish A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you guys can give me a valid source proving that I am wrong about the wings for chaya, I will fix that decision. From my standpoint, it's possible to be born with or without wings depending on your genes. Anyway Favorite the story and send me the reviews so titanfall and I can improve. This was chapter 3 of soul reborn. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

Best of Friends

**TitanFall00 A/N: For everyone knowledge, we did talking about Chaya's genetics. We decided he will have wings, but he won't get them until later. All quotes from animes or references along with the animes being used. WE DON'T OWN NONE OF THEM! All of them respectful belong to the original creators. We just use them because we are fans. **

Shin was off on the side doing his own thing, he focused his magic in his back. Like that as three pairs or devil wings appear on his back. Rias looks to her left to see Shin was three pairs of devil wings, "What the hell!" Rias was shocked.

"Wait does this mean anything?" Shin looked at Pyra confused.

Pyra sighed confused, "Well, guess some things should be said. I will tell you who your father was, but as a promise to your mother. I will keep her a secret, you should know. Somewhere out there, you have a fraternal brother".

"Who is my father? Who is my brother?" Shin asked.

"I can't tell who you who your brother was. As I don't even know who he was, I know you had a brother". Pyra smiled.

"Aunt Pyra, what about his father? His father was clearly a Devil King!?" Rias was shocked

Shin and Chaya looked at Pyra sighed, "Your father was Razvan Lucifer".

"YOU MEAN ONE OF THE PREVIOUS DEVIL KINGS!" Rias said shocked, "ARE YOU SURE!" Rias looked at Pyra.

"He looks more like his mother than his father, he does have one key feature that represents his father". Pyra walked over towards Shin.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"His hair where it's blonde it use to be silver. Shin remove the dye from your hair". Pyra asked.

Shin removed the magic from his hair. Then the silver appeared on his hair.

Rias remembers the pictures of precious devil kings that her maids taught her. Razevan Lucifer had silver hair and black eyes with. He looked like a late twenty or early thirty year old man. He had a black goatee on his face, "That makes him a really high ranking devil. That means he has… a lot of power in the underworld". Rias was shocked.

"Yeah he does, but he would also have a lot of devils hate him too". Pyra looked down at the ground worried.

"I assuming your worried because I am a half breed". Shin looked at Pyra as she nodded in confirmation.

"Exactly, that means they would try to go after you and Chaya if they got the chance". Pyra looked at them upset that she had to lie.

Shin and Chaya sighed, "I understand why you did that. I guess we will have to just get stronger then". Chaya looked at Shin.

Shin nodded his head, "Yeah, if were going to show them what we're capable of. Guess one way to do that is to join Rias's peerage. I can get recognition from that. '' Shin looks at Rias.

Rias was shocked by the turn of events, "Shin are you sure you want to join? I am not forcing you to join if you want to".

"If I can get stronger and bear the name of Lucifer. I get a chance to prove myself and show I am the son of a devil King".

"Sounds like we have to get to training then!" Chaya smiled.

"Alright then! If you guys want to get stronger then Akeno and I can help". Rias smiled, "Let's go and make you a devil Shin". Rias smiled as she winked at Shin walking back into the house.

Akeno has been sitting on the side quietly as she leaned in towards Chaya. This left Chaya a little worried and confused., "You know training can get you stronger in other areas too ya know". Akeno gave a small kiss on Chaya's cheek as she skipped back into the house.

Pyra smiled as she watched the two girls walk back into the house. Pyra saw how they acted towards her boys. Chaya stood there confused with a flushed face. He didn't understand why Akeno was taking a liking to him. Shin was a bit annoyed with how flirty she was with him. Rias seemed like another fan girl that was trying to get with him.

**With Daimaru **

Daimaru was with Yuma as they were walking home, "Daimaru, do you know anything else besides Jojo?" Yuma asked with a sweat drop appear on her head.

"I prefer Jojo more, but I do know I like Dragon Ball more than the rip off which is Dragon Boy Z". Daimaru put his finger to his lips.

Yuma smiled, "I really like Sailor Moon! Dragon Ball is okay, One Piece, and I really like Pokemon."

"Well I need to go this way for home. Can I maybe see you tomorrow to walk to school together?" Yuma smiled at Daimaru.

Daimaru smiled, "Yes!Yes!Yes!YES!"

"Ummm alright then… okay". Yuma smiled with a small laugh at the end.

As Daimaru was walking back he thought about what the fallen angel said.

**Flash Back **

"Let's make a deal kid". The man with blonde and black hair smiled. He had three pairs of black raven wings.

"Alright what do you want?" Daimaru asked.

The man smiled, "My name is Azazel and I am the leader of the Fallen Angel organization. I for one have a very keen interest on your sacred gear. I heard you have the Phoenix lungs, is that true?"

"Phoenix lungs? Never heard of that before, what is it?" Daimaru asked.

"Phoenix lungs is a sacred gear that has the power to control time itself in specific areas. If you can learn to control your breathing. You will be able to learn to control the power. The harder you train it, the longer you can hold it. It requires the user have very steady breathing to use the ability. Since you don't know how to use it, in the beginning you will be able to stop time in an area for about five seconds". Azazel could sense the energy coming off of Daimaru's body.

Daimaru didn't exactly know how to start his sacred gear. "Try to focus on the specific part of your body that feels the strongest. Then extend your power to your strongest part of your body and unleash it".

Daimaru felt the power within as he dug deep into his body. He felt his power flow in the middle as he felt it strongest in his wings. Daimaru felt his wings from his back sprout from his back. He looked behind him as his black wings had fire. The flames had yellow in the middle of the wing. but blue on the outer layer of the wings. **(A/N: Think of Marco from One Piece). **"So, is this my power feels like?"

"Now for the deal I wanted to make. Train and work under me, I wish to further help your further evolve your sacred gear". Azazel smirked at Daimaru's wings.

Daimaru thought about the idea then Daimaru shouted **ZA WARUDO! **Like that time stopped as Daimaru began moving as time forze for him. Azazel was not moving as the other fallen angels couldn't move either. Daimaru began to smile as he lifted his hands in the air, "FOOOOOOOL! GERMAN SCIENCE IS THE BEST IN THE WORLD!" Daimaru smiled.

Then time began to resume as Azazel and the other angels found Daimaru in a weird pose. Daimaru turned to Azazel, "I humbly accept your offer". Daimaru put his right hand up to his chest and gave Azazel a slight bow extending his left hand to the side.

Azazel had a sweat drop on his head, "Yeah sure kid great… I think". Azazel was slightly confused by confused by his actions.

"Now I bet you were thinking that you were confused about my ACTIONS WEREN'T YOU!" Daimaru put his hand on his face smirking at Azazel.

"_What is this kid on? crack?" _Azazel disappeared in a magic circle sighing to himself. "The kids these days, I mean crack? Seriously, it use to be weed".

**End of Flashback **

**Later That Night **

Chaya was training on his while he was using his sacred gear testing out the power. He felt the power enhancements from the sacred gear. He was wearing a blackish red fingerless combat gloves. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with black pants. He was throwing some punches while using his powers. Then out from the corner of his eye he saw Shin walking up, "I see your training, but you gain more when you have help".Shin was walking up wearing a black and green hoodie with with black track pants.

"Fine, guess you don't want to be left behind in strength?" Chaya raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah that's about right, so let's get to it". Shin pulled out his katana Tsukynomi.

Chaya pulled out a different but similar pair fingerless combat gloves. They were red and black with multiple small metal plates that covered the back of his hands. It was magic enhanced metal implemented into combat gloves.

Shin took the stance as he put his sword to the side of his body. Chaya got into stance by spreading his feet shoulder length apart with a slight bend in his knees. He put his right arm stretched behind his head with his left hand in front. His hands were faced forward like claws. Shin smiled as he took his sword and sent magic into the blade. The sword had a purple glow as it split into two swords allowing him to dual wield. The two smirked as they rushed forward as their attacks clash causing sparks to dance in the night.

Off on the side Rias and Akeno were hiding in the bushes. "Wow the two are really going on it". Akeno was shocked.

"I didn't realize that Shin and Chaya have had previous training… did they?" Rias asked.

"I don't know that much about it… you know who trained them?" Akeno asked.

Then Pyra walked up behind them catching them spying on her sons, "Well who else would have taught them". Pyra smiled.

Rias and Akeno jumped as Pyra put her hands on their mouths to stop them from letting a yelp out. "I see you two are taking a liking or interest in my two boys?" Pyra smiled while a Oni mask appeared behind her.

"Ummm well I don't know I mean… Shin is pretty cute". Rias added as she blushed a bit.

"Well the shyness from Chaya is too damn cute". Akeno let a giggle out while having a small tint of pink staining her cheeks.

"I agree with that Akeno. My son is cute". Pyra smiled at the compliment. "Good, good, you break their hearts. I know who you two are. I will find you; and I will kill you". Pyra smiled as if she was innocent and kind hearted.

Rias and Akeno had a sweat drop appear on their heads. They began to feel like a bug while in front of Pyra she was scary!

**Time skip Two Weeks**

Meanwhile Chaya and Shin were training at home, Daimaru has been doing his training with Azazel. However, Daimaru had to blow off spending time with Chaya and Shin a lot. His main excuses were, "Oh, a black cat walked in front of me. So, I decided to take the long way home". Or, "I had to help an old lady cross the street. Then I helped her take her groceries". Daimaru has been very weary of Chaya and Shin. He kept blowing them off, but he did it in order to protect his family. He knew that the fallen angel community wouldn't go after Shin, Pyra, and Chaya since they underprotection by the deal Daimaru made with Azazel.

Shin was off in a different location giving out flyers. Chaya was in the park handing flyers out as he accidentally bumped into blonde lady wearing a nun outfit. He slowly got up as he helped her up, "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to knock you over". Chaya rubbed the back of his head smiling.

"Oh no it's okay! I should have watched where I was going too!" The girl began trying to pack the rest of her belongings. Chaya bent down and helped her put her belongings away.

Chaya finished helping her out as she stood up, "Thanks for your help, may I ask you what your name is?" The girl asked.

"Oh, my name is Chaya, Chaya Akatsuki". Chaya gave her a grin.

"That's great, my name is Asia Argeto". The now named Asia stood up smiling.

"Don't mind me asking, but could you lead me to the church please? I'm new around so I don't know where to go. I don't really have any friends since I travel a lot". Asia gave a small smile.

"Oh, yeah I can show you where you need to go". Chaya began to walk with Asia towards the church.

As they walked Asia smiled, " So… Chaya do you have a lot of friends?" Asia asked.

"Not that many, I only have my two brothers, Shin and Daimaru. They aren't blood related, but they are my step brothers. They are really close to me". Chaya smiled.

"You don't have any other friends outside of your family?" Asia asked.

"Ummm well it's out of my comfort zone… it's really complicated". Chaya rubbed the back of his head feeling a bit upset.

"Oh, I see I'm sorry about that". Asia also said upset, there was a weird pause as Asia felt bad, "Chaya, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories". Asia looked like she was about to cry.

"No, no it's okay. Honestly, you're the first real friend or I should say person I could talk to". Chaya smiled.

"What do you mean talk to?" Asia asked.

"Well… I mean like I don't talk to too many people. This is the most I've ever said to anyone, well this is the longest conversation I have ever held". Chaya smiled feeling a bit better being able to warm up to the blonde nun.

The two kept walking as they got to their destination, "You think we will ever be able to see one another again?" Asia smiled looking at Chaya with hope.

Chaya rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, actually I wouldn't mind seeing you again Asia. You're a good person". As Chaya felt the alarm bells in his head telling him to leave.

Asia gave him a big smile as she gave Chaya a surprise hug.

"Yeah will do". Chaya was shocked as she hugged him. He didn't have time to react as he didn't hug her back.

She pulled away as she smiled, "Bye Chaya-kun!" Asia went towards the church as she waved back at him.

Chaya gave a small smile back while waving at her. He turned around as he made his way back to the ORC room. Chaya met up with Shin half way back as he told him the girl he met. "Wait you met a nun and went towards the church?" Shin said shocked.

"I went toward, but I didn't go in or went too close". Chaya tried to reassure Shin.

"Alright then, let's report to Rias then". Shin walked back with Chaya as he told Shin more about Asia.

**A/N: Alright, hope you guys enjoyed. I will be finishing up a few of my stories this weekend. I will be finishing Forgotten Fox, Naruto Uchiha: A Catalyst, Blonde Ashikabi, and one more. Anyways, see ya! TitanFall007 OUT! **

**A/N: Hi guys, Minish here and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to upload with titanfall on weekends since I started college and am in the process of getting a part time job. I'll try my best to upload as much as possible. If you like this chapter share this with people who you would think will enjoy it. Please leave a review so titanfall and I can improve. Thanks for reading. Minish out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Turning Over a New Wing **

**A/N: I will update my other stories tonight so watch out for them. **

Chaya gave a small smile back while waving at her. He turned around as he made his way back to the ORC room. Chaya met up with Shin half way back as he told him the girl he met. "Wait you met a nun and went towards the church?" Shin said shocked.

"I went toward, but I didn't go in or went too close". Chaya tried to reassure Shin.

"Alright then, let's report to Rias then". Shin walked back with Chaya as he told Shin more about Asia.

**Later That Night **

"DON'T YOU EVER GO NEAR THAT PLACE AGAIN! I DON'T WANT YOU GOING NEAR THAT PLACE!" Rias snapped at Chaya.

"Calm down Rias, I know that the church is bad for devils so please calm down.." Chaya tried to calm his cousin down.

"I understand, but who or what could have possessed you to go there?" Rias asked.

"Well, I accidentally bumped into a girl. She just so happened to be a nun, and she didn't know the area. So, I showed her where the church was".

"That doesn't". Rias was cut off by Shin.

"Rias, just relax. This is the type of person Chaya is, he would help anyone who was in need. This is typical of him to do on an almost daily basis". Shin leaning on the wall on the side crossing his arms.

"Alright, just be careful I don't want anything happening to my family. Anyways, Chaya you have a summoning tonight. I will send you there immediately". Rias stuck her hand out as a magic circle appeared.

"Gotcha". Chaya walked over as he stood in the middle and disappeared.

Shin got up from the wall, "I'm going out for a walk". Shin walked out of the ORC as he made his way outside.

**Unknown Location **

Chaya appeared in the room as he looked around. He saw blood, and a lot of it. It was smeared on the walls Chaya looked around shocked and disgusted. Then out of nowhere Chaya feels a presence, but couldn't react in time. He heard a gunshot as he felt his left leg burning up. He looked down to see a hole in his thigh. Then there was a bright white blade came slashing downwards. He barely dodged the attack as it grazed his left cheek. Then Freed brought his gun up as he fired another shot which grazed Chaya's cheek horizontally overlapping the vertical cut.

Chaya had blood running down his face as he was panting a bit. The bullet and light sword sapped and weakened his strength.

Chaya stood back up as his eyes turned crimson red with a black slit in the middle. Freed smiled, "You see you shitty devil! This summoner was no longer human! So I cut him up! I chopped him up into pieces! Then I took his blood and made an upside down cross! Why! Because screw god and everything above! They kicked me out of the church! They wouldn't let me kill you shitty devils when I wanted!" Freed smiled as he stuck his tongue out licking the barrel of his gun.

He walked up as he smiled, but then a person walked in which made Chaya eyes widen. By the doorway was a girl who stood at five foot with blonde hair. She had emerald green eyes with a nun attire.

"C-Chaya!" Asia screamed as she looked at the wall seeing the upside down cross made from blood.

"YOU STUPID NUN SLUT! DID YOU PUT UP THE BARRIER!" Freed grabbed Asia and slammed her against the wall.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Chaya screamed struggling to get up.

"What's this?" Freed looked at them.

"Wait! Chaya! Y-you're a devil!" Asia looked at Chaya shocked that he was actually a devil.

"Y-yeah I am". Chaya felt upset that he didn't tell Asia who he truly was.

"See! This is why you can't trust these shitty devils! They always lie! Anyways! It's time to die!" Freed aimed a gun at Chaya's head.

Chaya stood up angered as his eyes were crimson red, his body began to glow with red and white. Chaya stood up as he fought through the pain in his left leg. Chaya ran towards Freed as he landed a punch on the left side of Freed's face. Freed was sent flying as he crashed through the wall.

Chaya stood there as he fell on one knee. Asia ran over scared for her friend, "No! Chaya!"

Then a red circle appeared with Rias walking out of the red circle. Akeno came out at a fast pace finding Chaya on one knee.

"Akeno grab Chaya! We're leaving now!" Rias commanded.

Freed tried to get up, but Kibia ran up as he kicked Freed back to the ground pinning him. Kiba summoned a sword as he took Freed's arm off. Freed let a scream out as he felt the blood running out of his arm. Then Fallen Angels began to appear, "We need to leave now Rias!" Akeno ran up and grabbed and picked up Chaya.

"Wait! We need to take Asia with!" Chaya fought against Akeno's hold.

"No, we can't take her with! The teleportation only teleport's members!" Rias frowned, but before they teleported there was a loud crash.

They look to the side to find Shin walking through a hole in the wall. Shin walked over as he kicked Freed away farther. Shin extended his hand, "Asia grab on, I'll get you out of here". Shin summoned his wings as he floated away, "Rias, go. I will meet you guys up somewhere". Shin flew into the sky with Asia in his arms. Chaya watched as he saw Shin take Asia to safety.

The teleportation circle began to glow as it was about to teleport them, but then a fallen angel landed. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Daimaru had three pairs of black fallen angel wings on his back emitting a blue fire with yellow in the middle of the wings.

Another fallen angel landed with black hair and violet eyes. Daimaru was standing with them as Freed walked up next to Daimaru, "Dammit Freed you had one job". Rayanre looked at Freed.

"Shut up the both of you. I'll get her back". Daimaru flew off flying after Asia. Then Rias's teleportation circle transports them.

**ORC **

Chaya was laid on the couch as he was confused. He saw Daimaru on the other side, why was Daimaru with the fallen angels? With Freed? Chaya could only hope that Shin was able to fly away and get Asia to safety. Chaya then finally let a breath out as he passed out from the pain. "Akeno go take Chaya and start healing him. We can only hope that Shin will come back soon". 

**Titanfall's A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! I will see you guys in my other stories. I will work on later tonight! TitanFall007 OUT! **

**Minish's A/N: Hey guys Hope you enjoyed the chapter? What do you think is gonna happen to Shin? Is everyone gonna be ok? Find out next time on Soul Reborn to resolve this Cliffhanger! Minish out! **


	6. Chapter 6

Loyalty

**TitanFall007: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Also please go check out my other story I have been currently working on. Wise Man's Grandchildren. **

**MinishWriter: Hey guys i hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter will be longer than the usual ones since we busier and want to do as much as we can. Read and enjoy.**

Currently Shin has been flying with Asia in his arms trying to get her to safety. He was being tailed by multiple Fallen Angels including Daimaru. He kicked up as he flew faster, but Shin was unable to shake them as they began to throw light spears his way. Shin was flying until he was surrounded on all sides. He looked up, down, left, and right and there were fallen angels following Daimaru's orders. "Hand over the girl". Daimaru looked at Shin,

"Daimaru, the hell are you doing with them?" Shin looked at Daimaru.

"My business is none of yours". Daimaru had a light spear in his hand, "Worry about yourself".

Shin's first tighten as he extends his hand out as a purple blade appeared. Shin twisted himself in a circle cutting down some of the Fallen Angel.

Daimaru sighed as he steadied his breathing as he froze time, **ZA WARUDO! **Daimaru grabbed Asia from his grasp. Daimaru took his light spear and shoved it through Shin's stomach. Daimaru took Asia as he stopped his time freeze. Shin realized as time resumed as he coughed up blood. Shin began falling towards the ground. "Let's go". Daimaru flew away with the others follow him.

"Daimaru! Let me finish off the devil". Raynare smiled.

"Leave him be let him suffer a while longer until the light in his eyes fade. All devil scum should die in the name of god". Daimaru flew away knowing he made sure to hit a non-vital area on Shin's body.

**Shin on the Ground **

Shin sat up grunting as he looked at his surroundings. He was in the streets of Kuoh and he wasn't that far from the academy Shin slowly got up holding his wound that was leaking blood. Shin began to send messages to Rias calling for help. Shin fell to the ground as he felt his body growing cold. Just then a red circle appeared as Rias appeared, "Shin stay with me!" Rias said worriedly as she teleported back to the ORC.

Rias appeared in the ORC as she was holding up a bloodied Shin. Akeno was sitting on the couch with an awake and consciousChaya. "Chaya go home and tell your mother what happened. I am keeping Shin here until I heal him. Shin and I will spend the night here. I don't want Auntie Pyra being too worried. Even though she will be on my ass about this".

Chaya went home with Akeno walking with him, but before they left Chaya said, "Rias I will be going after Asia. Looks like Shin did what he could, but seems like he was overpowered by them. I don't know why they want her, but I will figure it out".

Shin weakly said, "D-Don't tell mother… I don't want Pyra worrying about him. I-I don't want there to be any tension between them".

"Understood". Chaya and Akeno left.

That night when Chaya and Akeno went home, Pyra was found outside on the doorsteps waiting for her kids to come home, "Chaya! W-what happened to you!". Pyra came running up cupping her hands over Chaya's face. She ran her fingers through his hair and his scar on his face, "What… I don't remember you having this".

"It was attacked by an exorcist as I was going to make a pact. It was sudden, but Rias and Shin arrived just in time to save me. Shin was trying to save the girl named Asia. She is a friend that I made on my own, Shin tried to help me save her. However, the Exorcist and the fallen angels are working together. I don't know why they want to work together. Shin was injured and Rias is healing them as we speak".

"What!" Pyra said angrily.

**Next Day **

Shin wakes up as he was fully naked, he looked at his stomach seeing that he didn't have a hole there. He looked to his left finding a tiered and sleeping Rias. She had her arm over his chest as seemed exhausted. Shin sighed, _"She must have worked herself hard making sure I was healed… maybe I should be a bit… nicer." _Shin laid there as he waited for Rias to wake up. Shin ended up falling back asleep with Rias holding him tight.

**7:00 am **

Shin wakes up feeling Rias shuffling in her sleep. Shin opened his eyes as he finds Rias staring up at him, "It's good to see you alright Shin. I was really worried. '' Rias pushed her face in Shin's chest.

"T-thanks you Rias for healing me. I know you didn't want me to help save that girl. I was sure I had to save her. Chaya doesn't have many friends, she was the first friend that he made on his own. I wanted Chaya to keep that friend. '' Shin looked at the ceiling.

"Sounds like you really look out for him. I wish I had someone like that". Rias began to think of her elder brother.

"I course I need to, I am older than Chaya. Looking after him and Daimaru is important for me… however I don't know why he was with the fallen angels". Shin was worried and concerned.

Rias sighed, "Well he is a fallen angel… if he attack you or Chaya again. I will give the order to kill on sight".

"No, we can't!" Shin looked at her.

"He attacked you! You guys say your brothers, but he attacked you". Rias said shocked.

"Daimaru is my brother. He aimed for a non-vital spot. He would have finished me off properly, but he left me live". Shin looked at Rias.

Rias sighed, "Fine if you think that, but I don't like it when I see my servants are hurt. It hurts me to see them in pain". Rias straddled Shin's abdomen as she laid on Shin, "I don't like seeing the people I care for get hurt". Rias rested her head in the crook of Shin's neck.

**AkatsukI House **

Chaya woke up finding himself still sore and kinda stiff from the other night. He looked around finding Akeno sleeping on his bed in the nude. Chaya's eyes wandered from the top of her body to her legs. Chaya went to get up, but found ropes tying him to the bed. He couldn't get up and started to panic. The ropes had a magical seal on it. It was sealing off Chaya's magic making it hard for him to break.

Akeno began to wake up, "Oh, why hello there Chaya". She smirked at him.

"D-Did you tie me up?!" Chaya asked.

"Of course I did, I was thinking how brave you were last night. You were willing to protect your friends. I see that you like that blonde haired girl. You see her as a friend, but don't you see little old me as your friend?" Akeno had a quiver on her lip.

"It's complicated with me and you… with Asia I see her just as a friend. She is one of the very first friends I made on my own". Chaya gave her a small smile back.

"Well if you think about it, aren't I your first friend? Remember when I said that your eyes weren't a monster?" Akeno frowned upset.

"In a sense yes… just that my feelings are complicated. My brothers Shin and Daimaru were with me when that happened. I was by myself when I met Asia". Chaya wanted to rub the back of his head but couldn't.

"I see then sounds like your confused about your feelings". Akeno sat up. She began to untie Chaya as she smiled. She understood his reasoning, but couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

"Akeno, all I ask is to let em sort out my feelings. I'll give you my answer when without a doubt i know my feelings. All I ask is for you to wait for my answer." Chaya looked at Akeno.

Akeno got up and put her clothes on.

"Thanks for understanding". Chaya got up from his bed getting his clothes on.

Before he could get off the bed, Akeno pushes him back on the bed, "I will say this much. I find you interesting. I will not give up until your mine, as for that Asia girl, I will not let her get a leg up on me". Akeno leans in close as she went to kiss Chaya's cheek.

Chaya didn't move as Akeno leaned in as she made sure he locked eyes with her. "I won't lose to her". Akeno quickly moves in and places a kiss on Chaya's lips and quickly gets up leaving the room. She left the pawn in the room confused and flustered.

Pyra came walking in, "Chaya you feeling alright? Your face is completely red?" .

"I don't know yet, when I know I'll ask you". Chaya got up heading downstairs to get ready.

"Oh, Chaya you better be letting me come with you. I want to make sure my Shin is alright". Pyra came walking downstairs getting her shoes on.

"Akeno is it okay if my mom came with us? She wants to make sure Shin is alright".

"She is more than welcome to come". Akeno smiled as she prepared a teleportation circle.

**At the ORC**

Akeno, Chaya, and Pyra teleport to the Orc and see Shin, koneko, Kiba, and Rias waiting at the lounging room. Pyra ran up to Shin yelping, "Shin! Are you ok! Are you hurt?! Are you in pain! Tell me you're ok?!"

"It's okay mom. I made sure to heal him myself last night. I stayed up until he stopped bleeding. I am very sorry for getting your sons hurt". Rias gave a slight bow to Pyra.

"Rias healed me up, I feel fine mom stop worrying. Besides, I decided to do this on my own. Rias ordered me to return but I didn't. I'm not hurting that much, but I am sore." Pyra sighed in relief that both of her boys are ok. She fell onto the couch from the relief.

**With the Fallen Angel **

Daimaru was with Raynare as he was working under Raynare. Raynare was preparing a ritual to remove Asia's sacred gear. This confirmed Daimaru's suspicion, it was the exact reason he was sent to keep an eye on Raynare. She was showing that she was causing more harm than good. Not just that, she had Daimaru hurt Shin to make it look like they were allies. "Raynare keep the girl here, I am going to make sure the gremory family don't interfere". Daimaru flew off with Raynare smirking on getting the sacred gear.

Daimaru went flying towards the ORC as he flew and landed at the front door. He walked into the ORC as the room filled with energy. Ria stared at Daimaru, "You first start off as a friend and then betray your family? You have the audacity to show your face here?" Rias was angry that her peerage was hurt. Hurt by their friend they called family.

"Please relax Rias, I have my reasons for what I did. I did it on behalf of Azazel". Daimaru gave a slight bow, "I had no reason to attack or even try to kill my family. I have reasons to my madness. So, please forgive me". Daimaru smiled.

Pyra walked up, "YOU IDIOT!" Pyra slammed a frying pan over Daimaru's head causing him to fall out of his demeanor.

"Owww! Mom! I said I had my reasons!" Daimaru complained.

"What do you mean you're working for Azazel? I didn't know he was in my territory!" Rias displayed her unhappiness.

"Well my main mission is to stand by with Raynare and her little group. Their group is opposing Azazel and are trying to do what they think is right. They are doing their orders based one Kokabiel one of the Fallen Angel General. I am trying to track him down and "work" with Raynare and her group. Once I find his location I am finding Kokabiel and taking him down. Azazel wants exchange words with his rouge general". Daimaru wanted to ease Rias's tension.

"Wait, Kokabiel the war monger? I heard about his love for the thrill of fight and his thirst for blood. Very well then. '' Rias nodded her head understanding as she sat on the desk.

"Wow, I'm shocked how well your taking this". Shin was standing off on the side.

"Wait can we still go save Asia?" Chaya spoke up as he was sitting on the couch next to Akeno. Akeno didn't say anything, but it was clear that she was jealous. Chaya seemed to care more for Asia than her. She understood his reasoning, but she can't help but feel jealous.

"Yes you can. We are going to be at a church about a few miles east of Kuoh. Come to the church before tomorrow night. Raynare is performing the ritual, so you need to be there tomorrow. Also, I ask of you guys not to kill Rayanre. She is misguided, she has been deceived this entire time. Her comrades are planning a coup d'etat as soon as she performs the ritual". Daimaru asked in sincerity in his voice.

Pyra who was just standing there shocked about this, "Daimaru? Who is this Raynare girl?" Pyra wanted to know who she was.

"She is a very loyal person to Azazel, she has been tricked and told that helping Kokabiel. She would be doing a great service to Azazel. So, in my best interest I am going to take her alive". Daimaru went to leave, "I will see you all tomorrow, I suggest to come right after school".

Rias sighed agitated, "No promises there Daimaru, you hurt Shin. Then Chaya was hurt by freed a person you were working with. I can't let that slide. When my servants are hurt and in danger. So, if I get to Raynare first, I am going to end her for hurting my servents". Rias gave Daimaru a cold stare.

"Yare Yare Daze… if you do try to kill her. Guess I'll just have to stop you." Daimaru teleported out of the room.

Chaya sighed, "Well, let's just leave it at that. I trust Daimaru."

"I do too, Daimaru is our brother". Shin agreed with Chaya.

"I don't care I forbid you two to engage with Daimaru and Raynare. Akeno and I will finish them off if the time needs us to. Family or not, I do not allow such harm to fall upon my peerage". Rias looked at them sternly.

Shin found it too troublesome to argue so he stayed silent, "Wait! You don't want me fight Rayanre! She is the one who wants to hurt Asia! I don't want that to happen!"

"Chaya enough! We will talk about this later! I understand your concern for your friend, but you need to remember! We are dealing with people who are working for Kokabiel. He is a general who is not to be trifled with!" Rias began to raise her voice.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I want to save friends! THAT'S FINAL!" Chaya shouted visibly angry with his eyes turning red with green slits in the middle.

"IF YOU DISOBEY ME I WILL DECLARE YOU AS A STRAY!" Rias shouted.

"JUST TRY AND STOP ME!" Chaya shouted.

*SLAP* Chaya felt a slap come across his face courtesy of Akeno. "Chaya, don't be an idiot! I understand you care for Asia! Doing something so irrational like that can get you killed! You could hurt yourself. You won't just hurt yourself, you will hurt others your trying to protect! If you were to get hurt and I could have done something to stop it! I don't know what I would do! Everyone in this peerage I care and would die for! If you were to die… I would be distraught and upset. I care about you and everyone else a lot". Akeno had tears running down her face.  
Chaya calms down a bit and slowly walks up to Akeno. He suddenly hugs Akeno. "Thank you for your concern Akeno, I understand your logic with this and i do want to protect everyone. Asia is the first friend I made on my own. I can't just stay behind and do nothing. Not while I'm still breathing. I know you would do the same if you were in my shoes, but i do appreciate your concern"

Pyra was standing off to the side while she kept quiet while grinning a bit. She watched as Chaya walked out of the room as Akeno wanted to follow him out. Pyra stopped her, "Let him be Akeno. Thank you for looking out for him, I won't be here forever. So, please make sure you look after my baby". Pyra could tell the worry in Akeno's eyes.

"I promise you". Akeno gave her a bow.

**Next Day After School **

Chaya made his way outside of school as he made his way towards the church. He was walking as he noticed Shin walking next to him, "What are you doing here? If your going to try to stop me, you can't get me to stop".

"I'm not here to stop you, we're here to help you".

"We?" Chaya realized that Kiba and Koneko were there with him.

"Yeah, we weren't going to let you go alone". Kiba smiled.

Chaya turned to Koneko.

…

"Knucklehead". Koneko said in a monotone voice.

"Kiba… Koneko...thanks.'' Chaya let a smile out.

"Well let's haul ass then". Shin began to sprint off with the other running with the others following suit.

**At the Church **

Daimaru was standing next to Raynare as Asia was talking to Daimaru and Asia. Daimaru was wearing a black cloak around his body. Asia looks at Raynare, "You know you don't have to do what they say Rayanre. You've been one of my first friends I have ever made before all this. Even when the others mock and make fun of me. You were the only one to tell them to stop. You kept Freed from taking advantage of me. You still have good in you, I know God can still take you back and love you".  
"Silence!" Raynare shouted as she was mentally confused. Daimaru stood there listening to them as he could sense Raynare's hesitation and care for the girl.

Daimaru waited as Dohnaseek, Mittelet, and Kalawarner walking up to them. Mittelet casted a restraining spell on Daimaru. He stood there as he let everything happen. Raynare snarled, "What the hell are you three doing!" Raynare screamed.

"Simple, taking charge. Your letting that girl sway too much for our liking. Kokabiel has ordered to take her sacred gear now. If you can make us change our mind then kill her right now". Dohnaseek ordered.

Raynare looked at the helpless Asia as she saw her frown on her face. Did she want to kill her? She considered her a friend? Do friends kill one another? Raynare hesitated as Dahnaseek sighed, "You hesitated, your unfit to follow Kokabiel. Azazel would be disappointed". Dohnaseek, "Well that doesn't matter anyways, Kokabiel ordered us to kill you anyway". Dohnaseek had a light spear appear in his hand.

"Wh! What! How dare you! YOUR TURNING AGAINST ME! I AM SERVING AZAZEL AND KOKABIEL!" Raynare sneered.

"Ohh about Azazel… we might have twisted and manipulated your thoughts and ideals for our own benefit. So, this is goodbye Raynare… Daimaru you joining us?" Dohnaseek looks at Daimaru.

Daimaru broke the restraint on around him as he shrugged his shoulders, "Sure".

Raynare's eyes showed that she felt betrayed as she had tears in her eyes. Daimaru walked behind the three as he walks past them. "On one condition".

"What's that?" Dohnaseek asked.

"Omae wa mou shindeiru". He walked through them as time he stopped time. _"Za Warudo". _Once Daimaru resumed time, the three fell to the ground with holes through their chests. The holes in their chests had blue flames as it engulfed their bodies turning them to ash.

Soon the doors burst open with Chaya and Shin ready to fight. Daimaru turns his head, "Oh? You finally decided to join the party."

"Ugh… jeez you could have left some for us ya know". Shin shoved his hands in his pockets as he came walking up to Daimaru.

Chaya ran past Daimaru and Raynare as he ran up to Asia. He knelt down, "Asia!? You alright! You're not hurt are you?" Chaya asked worried for Asia.

Asia let a smile out with a tear running down her face, "No, I'm fine. Daimaru saved me".

Chaya let out a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry for not being there for you Asia. I promise to protect you when you need it". Chaya put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Chaya, you're a really good friend". Asia smiled as she stood up with Chaya helping her up.

"Seems you helped your little girlfriend". Akeno came walking in with Rias.

"Akeno she is not my girlfriend and you know it". Chaya said annoyed.

"Alright calm down here, let's get this done and leave. This has already been annoying as it is". Rias walked up to Daimaru, "I will take things from here. Thank Azazel for me, I'll take out the trash".

"Well Rias, Azazel wants Raynare to speak for her crimes. There she will be given her punishment. I will be taking her and leaving now". Daimaru mumbled Za Warudo as he fled the scene with Raynare.

*Sigh* Rias rubbed the bridge between her forehead, "Chaya what do you plan on doing with her? She is still a member of the church".

"I don't know, she could probably enroll in our school. However, I have no control over what she does with her life". Chaya rubbed the back of his head confused.

"Well… can I join you guys?" Asia asked.

"Wait… join us? What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Well… I mean you guys are part of the school right? Can I stay somewhere near the school to attend it with you guys?" Asia asked.

"I mean, but you would have to find a place to stay". Rias stated quickly.

"Well let me ask my mom, maybe she can stay with us for right now". Chaya smiled.

Asia smiled, "Oh thank you so much Chaya!" Asia smiled.

Chaya smiled back, "Common let's go home".

**A/N: With that note we will leave it off there. Hope you all enjoyed! See you next chapter. Please copy and paste this code to join our discord: YqjEY TitanFall007 OUT! **

**A/N: Hi guys Minish Here! Like TitanFall said Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Also Join our Discord Server. We would love for you guys to give us ideas or topics we can use for our stories. Also Chapters for DxD SR will be longer due to me getting a part time job and being a part time student at a college. So expect longer chapters for now on. Peace.**


End file.
